Not Ever
by lilaclila
Summary: Austria leaves unexpectedly leaving only a note for Hungary to explain the disappearance. How will she deal with him going off to war without her? AusHun oneshot for a friend


**This is an AusHun oneshot for a friend who's feeling a little down today. I hope this makes her feel better!**

He knew. _He knew!_

He must have known that if he told her, she'd be right there trying to protect him if he had said anything about going off to war again. And because of her trying to protect him the last time was why she still had a broken arm and bruised ribs. Yeah, war was ugly, but she was good at it.

"Damn it Austria!" Hungary shouted as she threw the piece of paper with perfectly curled and italicized handwriting to the floor with her good arm. She instantly let out a yelp at the pain in her ribs. How come their bosses hadn't told her about it? The note said that he's left early this morning… with her injuries she's stayed in bed until noon, just coming down stairs now. A huge pang of worry crept its way through her veins. She's always done the majority of the fighting when they had gone to war, what if he needed her out on the battlefield? Could he really protect himself alone? A week the note had said, one week and he promised to be back to her. She picked the note up again (with loud protest from her ribs) and held it in her good hand to read it again.

_To my dearest,_

_War has arisen again and I have been called to take care of it. I expect you'll be fine here by yourself. The conflict should be short and I expect to be back within a week. Please take care of yourself while I am gone. I still expect the normal chores to be done but don't over do yourself. The quicker you recover, the quicker you can be back at work._

_And remember, I love you._

_Your husband,_

_Austria_

Did he think all the sweet talk would make her less angry with him? She put the paper back on the desk where she'd found it and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea and lunch.

The house seemed to grow with the loss of the Holy Roman Empire and later Italy when he had become independent from them. She sighed and it seemed to echo throughout the whole house. If it had grown before, without Austria it was just empty. She surmised then that it was true what they said about a house. It was only just a house until the love of a family made it a home. Right now, it was just a house. A very big one.

She put the kettle on the stove to boil and went to get some tea and a cup. Just one cup.

It would be a long week.

Seven days. It had been seven days since Austria left without a word and only a note. Hungary hadn't been too worried about him in the beginning but now her nerves were frazzled.

She hadn't even received a telegram from her own husband! Previously when they went to war it was together, or just her. It was never _him_ alone and she simply didn't know how to deal with it anymore. The note had said within a week! _Within _a _week_. That meant a week or less right? It had been a week and still not even a word from Austria. Her ribs were feeling better from their bruising but she didn't dare take her arm out of the sling yet. She was limited in what she could do and so that gave her more time to think.

At first it was of things she would do once her arm and ribs had healed then to what she and Austria could do once he got back to celebrate their victory (she couldn't even imagine defeat). But soon her thoughts shifted only to Austria and what he was doing. Was he alright fighting alone? Who was he fighting? The note had not even said that, and with being house ridden she couldn't exactly ask anyone. What if it was Prussia again? She had a hard time trying to beat him the last time, she was sure that Austria could not take him by himself!

At last she had began to wonder if the reason for him not coming home was because he was defeated. What if he was dead?! It was entirely impossible… She could now just be the Hungarian Empire! Alone, without Austria. She couldn't even imagine it, just the thought of the _possibility _broke her heart and made tears spring to her eyes. No he couldn't be, she would feel it right?

It was this thinking that drove her to the fine wine collection in the cellar that night. It reminded her of the lovely dinners she would have with Austria on occasion. Oh how she loved those nights! She perused the collection until she came to a vintage that sounded lovely to drown in that night. The thought of Austria not returning that night to join her drove her to grab two.

The thought after she had finished those two bottles of Austria being captured and not coming back for a long time drove her to go down and grab another two bottles. The thought of him dying and not ever coming back and leaving her alone forever drove her to go down once more that night to grab another couple bottles. She stayed down there that night because she was afraid with two bottles of wine and a broken arm she wouldn't make it back up the stairs.

It had been a week since she had fallen asleep in the cellar after nearly polishing off six bottles of wine. She couldn't climb the stairs for two hours after she had gotten up the next morning. She woke again this morning with another hangover. She vaguely remembered finishing off all but one of the vintage bottles of wine last night, only four surprisingly. Most nights she could finish at least five or six. One night it was eight. She didn't bother getting out of bed until noon because there wasn't much to do with a broken arm anyway.

She had given up hope somewhere during this last week that Austria would ever be coming home again. So he wouldn't mind if she finished off his vintages collection for breakfast this morning would he? She made it down the stairs to the main floor and waited a moment to catch her breath and try to banish her headache. Why did she want to bother to keep drinking anyway? She felt like crap right now. On her way to the cellar door she justified it with, the best way to avoid a hangover was to stay drunk right? As she was walking through the entrance hall she noticed something out of the ordinary with the door.

Was it opened?

She went to check. It was indeed ajar, only a few centimeters, but still open. There must be someone in the house! Unless they had already left.

She stopped and stood as still as a board and listened. At first she didn't hear a noise but a moment later she heard the clink of bottles in the kitchen. There _was_ someone in the house! It was probably Prussia or whomever Austria was fighting, come to take her away as well! At the thought of Austria her heat swelled with pain. She would defeat them. She had too, for taking Austria away from her! It didn't matter that her ribs still hurt sometimes and her arm was probably still broken, she would give them her wrath!

She snuck to the entrance of the kitchen and grabbed the first frying pan she could find hanging on the wall. She couldn't see who was there because they were hunched down behind the counter. Hungary took the element of surprise given to her and ran up behind them with he frying pan raised high by her good arm. As soon as she was right behind then she brought it down hard onto a head covered in luscious dark brown hair.

Wait. What?

Before she knew it, Austria was down on the ground, knocked out by the blow. She shrieked when she saw his face instead of Prussia, the one she thought was to blame for his capture. He was already covered in bandages, cuts and bruises, and now she had just made it worse by hitting him in the head with a frying pan! She couldn't dwell for long on that point because she was overcome with a huge wave of relief that sent her down on her knees in a fit of tears.

"Austria!" She cried out as cascades of warm tears streamed down her face. She saw his face through a blurring filter and she began to worry again. What if she had just killed him!? He was undoubtedly still weak from war and she bashed him in the head with a frying pan and the force of a herd of elephants! _What if she had just killed her husband?_ And after waiting so long in worry of his health and possible capture, maybe even death!

The wave of relief had vanished and was quickly replaced with a wave of equal panic once again. She leaned over him, her tears spilling onto his military uniform and face.

"Austria? Austria! Wake up! Please, wake up! It's me, it's Hungary! Austria, please I'm sorry! I'm SO SORRY!" She fell into another fit of tears on top of him. This time she couldn't stop them. She kept on mumbling apologies through her tears and into his clothes. She was so caught up in her sorrow that she didn't feel him shift or even the first time he said "Hungary."

"Hungary? Please stop this, it isn't dignified. Hungary please, could you get off me?" She quickly lifted her head (which only reminded her harshly of the hangover and headache she still had) and stared at his face.

"You're not dead?" she couldn't contain her happiness and fell right back on top of him, wrapping her arms (one of which screamed in pain, not that she cared) tightly around him and again repeatedly chorused apologies.

Once they had gotten off the floor (with difficulty given Austria's new injuries and Hungary's still very broken arm) Hungary embraced him once again. Austria hugged back before pushing her away and asking pointedly;

"Hungary, what are all these _empty_ wine bottles doing all over the kitchen?" She did her best to explain how she had eventually broken down (leaving out the most embarrassing parts like falling asleep in the cellar) and took to the wines. She also left out how there were easily double the number of bottles in their shared bedroom. He'd find out eventually.

"Didn't you get my note? I did remember writing that it was just a small conflict. It was indeed just a minor uprising in the west, easily dealt with," he said with an air of ego.

"You also said _war_ in your note. I've always had to protect you in the wars, you can't fend for yourself you know! Besides, how come you took two weeks to get back instead of the _one_ you promised?" She put right back at him.

"It was farther west than we had originally thought, the journey took longer than expected." He explained.

"And all the cut and bruises?" She asked.

"Well… It did get quite physical… I needed to step in to tell them who was boss and that we meant business by being there. And like I said before, it was easily taken care of." Austria finished then stayed silent before looking back at Hungary. He could she was really shaken. He stepped towards her and took her shoulders in his hands before speaking to her.

"Did you really think that I would go off to fight a real war without telling you first? You're right, I wouldn't be able to beat a country like Prussia or France without you. I wouldn't go to war with anyone when you were in a state like this anyways, I know you would still try to fight."

She looked back at him with eyes that changed from skepticism to trust in a heartbeat.

"I would have, you're right." She replied without a fight. She was too tired (and hungover) to fight right now.

"And I love you for that." He replied, letting a smile slip to his face. He slowly slid his arms around her back and brought her close.

"Oh that's why you love me?" She said pulling away a bit. He looked her in the eyes.

"No that's not the only reason. I love you for too many reasons to voice. And I will _always_ love you Hungary." He leaned closer to her again, but this time he leaned down a bit and captured her lips with his to show his affection.

Their kiss was chaste and sweet, but was filled with enough emotion to explain all of the feelings they had in that moment. When they parted Hungary said,

"I love you Austria. Just don't leave me alone like that again. I may have to hit you with a frying pan again." A smile graced her lips before she dove in for another kiss, immediately deepening it into something a lot less chaste than the last.

"I won't," he said in another break. "Not ever."

**So there it is, not too short and sweet. I really though it would be shorter… -.-'. I hope it wasn't too OOC, it's my first time writing these two. If you have something to say, leave a review. Later~**

**lilaclila**


End file.
